Vampire Kiss
by Blackrose0922
Summary: Sookie finds out about her real family and what she really is read the story and see who will help her with her powers and who try to stop her from change the supernatural world and becoming more.


**Please Remember I do not own any think just what to put them I my sandbox and play with them!**

**Vampires Kiss **

Chapter 1

In the hot Louisiana, Bon Temps Sookie Stakehouse was get ready to go to work at Merlotte's when there was a knock at the door. She went to see who could be at her house at 7:00pm at night, when she opened the door standing there was Godic at her door.

Sookie looked at Godic asking what are you doing here so late?

Sookie I need to talk to you about some things that you may not know of can I please come in and talk to you? Godic Asked

I would love to but I have to get to work Sookie told Godic

can you call your boss Sam Merlotte asking him if you could take 2 weeks off there are things I have to tell you and your grand-grandfather asked me to bring you to him in Fangtasia as he right now talking to my child Eric Northman about you and some thinks he did not know about him self as will so could I please come in and talk to you about who you are Godic told Sookie

yes you can come in Godic Sayed Sookie

they when to set down at the table in Sookie kitchen when they got there Godic got down to telling her everything she need to know about her self.

I was there when you was born in to this world there are think about the supernatural world that you do not know of yet and where you came from, and who are your real family as will, and who you real are to the whole supernatural world Sookie what I can tell you is that you are not human never been and the family that you thought was your family was put in your life keep you save until you came into your powers Godic Told Sookie.

What are my powers and who is my real family, who is my real grandfather name and why I was never told about any of this Sookie fired off questions to know who she really is.

Sookie all I can tell you is that you are a Soul Reader but I do not know what you can do you have to asked your grandfather Naill to asked all of your questions but you need to call your boss Sam, and tell him that you need time off of work for two weeks Godic Told Sookie.

Ok Godic I call Sam and tell him I need time off. Sookie Told Godic as she when to her house phone, Sam pick up after 3 rings.

Hey Sam its Sookie I need to tell you that something came up in the family and I can't make to work and I need 2 weeks off to be with my family. Sookie told Sam on the phone.

Hmm Sookie who is this family that you have to see if I may asked Sookie looked at Godic knowing he can hear what being Sayed on the other line Godic give her a sake of the hand saying yes. Turning about to the call she told Sam its my real family I am meeting and my real grandfather name Naill Sookie heard a air in take when she Sayed her real grandfather name.

Sam do you know who my grandfather is asking Sookie?

Yes Sookie I know who your real grandfather is and yes you can have all the time you need to meet your family just call me when you know when you coming back to work I have to get back at the Bar call me when you know Sookie talk to you soon bye.

Bye Sam talk to you soon as she hangup the phone she turn back to Godic asking so Godic when can I meet my grandfather and who soon can I meet my real family.

Godic Sayed as soon you change out of your work thing and into something more different we can go to Fangtasia and meet your grandfather and see my child Eric

ok just give me 10 min's I be back Sookie told Godic as she when up to her room to change she came down in less in 10 min's wearing one of her sun dress she had on a black dress with blue flowers on it, and it came down to her knees with black high heel pumps.

Ok Godic I am ready to meet my real grandfather

**Tell me what do you think Sookie really is other then a soul reader. And what do you think of my new story I will try every Monday have you a new chapter next week I will have a Eric POV and what Naill told him.**


End file.
